monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dullahan/@comment-24.4.84.210-20141029042549/@comment-25035274-20141029162503
As the body ran towards me, I returned to screaming like a scared child, threw my hands over my head, and started running in the opposite direction. I ducked, I dived, I twisted, and turned. I pulled out every last trick I'd learned through all my other failed attempts at escaping from mamono in the past. Yet every time I took a look over my shoulder there it was, still in hot pursuit. The armored, headless knight was still hot on my heels. I kept hearing a voice calling for me to stop, but let's get real here. There was absolutely no way I was going to stop with that THING on my ass. It just wasn't happening. I mean, really. Every timed I turned down an alley, it turned down an alley. Every time I ducked around a corner, it ducked around a corner. Every time I ran through an open shed? You guessed it. It ran through an open shed. I just couldn't shake it. Would you have stopped? I don't think so. Finally, though, I managed to shake the headless night. I don't know how, or exactly when, but suddenly I realized that I wasn't hearing the clatter of metal boots behind me. I looked to the right, to the left, and even took a chance and checked behind and...there was nothing. No sign of it. That, however, is when I started hearing the voice again, but really weakly. It wasn't even really calling, now, so much as it was almost pleading. "Stoooooop... Stoooooop... Stoooo- Urp... bleeeeuuuurgh..." And then I realized. That voice was...awfully close. It was right on top of me. Like, literally on top of me. Like, right over my head. Where my hands had been the whole time, and still were. I realized I was holding something. Something moderately heavy-ish. I lowered my arms and forced myself to look, and there it was. The head. I'd been so terrified of the headless knight that I hadn't dropped the head. In fact, as I was running, I'd been waving it about over my head by the hair. I took a close look at the head and was rather surprised to find that it was a girl's head. A pretty girl's head, at that. She didn't look so hot at present, though. Her eyes were all swirly and spiral-shaped, and her mouth...sorta looked like an open, upside-down letter "U", her face was sort of slightly green-tinted, and she just kept groaning. It was about that time that I felt It. You know It. That feeling you get, when the hairs on the back of your neck start to raise? Yeah, I was getting that feeling. I knew it was there, and it was Right. Behind. Me. I didn't want to turn, but for some reason I couldn't not turn. It was like a compulsion. And there it was. The headless knight was there, right behind me, so close it could have been breathing down my neck. The funny thing is, this close it didn't look quite as scary. I mean, it was still headless and all, but it wasn't nearly as big as I had thought. In fact, it didn't look much bigger than your average... ... ...Oh no. The headless girl grabbed her head from me all huffily and stuck it back where it was supposed to go, and my face just turned white. Like, no color. Blanco. Weiss. She took a moment to reorient herself, shaking her head while she grabbed the bridge of her nose. And while she took that moment, I was preparing to take another run. But then, alas for me, her free hand grabbed my shoulder. Next thing you know, I'm being dragged off along the ground into the night by my shirt collar, I'm crying, and she just keeps muttering the words "Idiot" and "Bakka" under her breath.